Big Sister Chapter 1 One Shot
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: CM Punk and Beth are expecting another little bundle of joy on the way.


**Big Sister **

**Chapter 1**

**(One Shot)**

**Summary of story:**

This story will be a one shot sequel to "Daddy's Home" with Beth expecting another baby on the way. The Glamazon and Punk explain to their daughter Riley that she will have a responsibility looking after her unborn sibling.

Beth will now be nine months and they don't know the sex of the baby since they're keeping it a surprise till the baby is born.

Enjoy this one shot! Again I don't own anyone except Riley and the new baby's name I will make up.

Now onto the story. :-)

The Glamazon was now 9 months pregnant and ready to pop at any minute. She was sitting with her now 6 year old little girl Riley watching cartoons while the straightedge superstar was downstairs in his home gym working.

"Mommy, when is the baby coming?"The six year old little little girl that looked so much like her asked.

"Soon sweetie. The baby just doesn't want to come out yet."The Glamazon giggled telling her daughter as she was rubbing her protruding stomach.

"I hope I either have a baby brother or sister."The cute lil' girl said feeling either her baby brother or sister kick her hand.

"I'm sure whatever the sex of the baby is, We'll love her or him the same way right baby?"The former Diva told her daughter tilting up her chin to look into her hazel eyes just like her father's.

"Right mommy."The little girl told her with a smile happy to be a big sister soon loving that she got to feel the baby move around as Beth smiled at her daughter who seemed very happy that she would want another sibling around.

Beth and Punk always wanted another baby around since she missed holding an infant and always wanted to give Riley a sibling.

When she found out she was pregnant again, she was so ecstatic and when she told Phil that they were having another baby, his mood just lit up and now wanted to take some time off to spend with her, Riley,and the new baby that was on the way.

They even told Riley together when they went to the doctor to confirm her pregnancy. The little girl was just as happy as her parents when she found out she was going to have another baby brother or sister around. She always wanted to be a big sister since she never had a sibling before and now that another baby was on the way, she would love him or her the same way.

"Honey, can you stay here and watch cartoons, mommy has to go to the bathroom."Beth asked her daughter as she got up from her seat.

"Sure mommy."The six year old heard her as she went back to her cartoons while sitting on the floor hugging her stuffed puppy her aunt Natalya gave her.

The Glamazon made her way to the bathroom to use the toilet when she felt a gush of fluids and a mix of blood in the toilet water. She clutched her stomach in pain and felt a strong contraction hit her. She guessed her water must of broke and it was time for the baby to come.

"Riley!"The former diva called for her daughter as her daughter heard her mother cry out in pain causing the cute little girl to drop her toy on the floor and rush to her mom's side.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"The little girl appeared worried as she rushed to the corner of the room where the bathroom was to see Beth standing up holding her stomach and she was scared for her mom and baby brother or sister.

"Honey, go get daddy...I think the baby is coming."Beth instructed her daughter to do so as the little girl quickly made her way over to the gym opening the door to see her dad was working out.

"Daddy!"Riley cried out to her dad when he heard her and put the weight back up to see the little carbon copy of his wife come up to him with a worried look in her hazel eyes.

"Honey, what's the matter?"Punk asked sitting up concerned and hugged his scared six year old baby girl.

"Mommy's having the baby I think..."Is all she got out as he carried his little girl when he heard how worried she was for her mom and unborn sibling.

Phil and her rushed to where Beth was and the straightedge superstar was worried for Beth.

"Babe,what's wrong?"The dark haired man asked his wife.

"I think the baby's coming and we need to get to the hospital."The Glamazon gasped in pain as another painful contraction hit her.

"Okay...is your bag packed?"He asked helping her.

"By the door."She said where it was that way they were prepared.

"Call Nattie and Ty and tell them to come up to watch Riley before we leave."She instructed him to do so as he got his cell phone out to call the couple who lived next door to them to get Riley that way she could join them later at the hospital.

**QueenofHarts: **_Hello_

**Straightedge Punk: **_Nattie, it's Punk. Beth is having the baby and we were wondering if you and Ty could look after Riley and bring her to the hospital with you guys since I have to get Beth to the hospital?"_

**QueenofHarts: **_Sure Punky, On my way._

Not even five minutes later the doorbell rang as Natalya got Riley from Phil's house and hoping the best for her best friend and "sister".

"Thanks so much for watching her. Beth is getting ready that way we can head to the hospital."Punk was relieved to have her bestfriend move down to Chicago with Tyson since Nat wanted to be close to her best friend and she wanted to see Riley often.

"It's no problem Punky. Good luck to you and Beth and don't worry we'll make sure we make it safely to the hospital once Beth has the baby."The beautiful Hart told him reassuring everything would be okay.

Once Beth got some jogging pants on and a jacket, she and Punk were on the way to the hospital which was just two blocks away.

"Ugh..."The Glamazon whined in pain as another strong contraction hit.

"Almost there baby. Hang on."The Superstar grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze letting his presence be known.

The former Diva could only smile a weak smile her husband's way thanking God he was there with her or she would've been scared to do this alone.

When they got to the hospital entrance, the tattooed man luckily got a parking spot and then went in to let the nurse staff know his wife was in labor in the car as they got a wheelchair wheeling it out to the car where she was at.

Once back inside, they brought her to the maternity ward awaiting her doctor who was going to do the birthing procedures.

Natalya,TJ (Tyson),and Riley made it to the hospital in time and asked what floor the former diva was at at the reception desk. The staff lady told them up in the 2nd floor.

"Aunt Nattie,do you think we can get something for baby and mommy?"The little girl asked tugging on her auntie's arm.

The pretty diva nodded and smiled at her beautiful niece.

"Sure honey,come on Teej."The pretty diva told her boyfriend who smiled at the interaction between the girl's and connected hands with her and Riley at the same time going to the souvenir shop to find a gift for Beth and the new baby.

"What do you think your mom and baby will like?"The Canadian diva asked her niece as they walked into the shop where there were plenty of things to pick out from.

"Mommy always likes flowers and maybe what about this stuffed puppy for baby?"The little girl walked over to the shelf with her beautiful diva aunt looking at the toy the baby would like.

"I think the baby will love that very much and as for flowers I'm sure you can pick out her favorite."Nat knew Beth loved Pink carnation flowers and she would love them just as much coming from her daughter and the stuffed puppy toy was so cute which she thought Riley had great taste in what they baby would like.

She and TJ would pick out a balloon later for Beth since they didn't even know the sex of the baby yet until he or she was born. They purchased the gifts that Riley chose for her baby and mom and made their way up to the 2nd floor where Beth was having the baby.

Back with Punk and Beth...

"Okay Elizabeth...you're a good 6 centimeters with this little one so it shouldn't be long now."Dr. Jen Hutchinson told her with a warm smile checking the beautiful Glamazon over when until she would deliver as she put the blankets back down.

"Thanks doctor."Beth smiled a little as the doctor walked out of the room until delivery time.

"Almost there sweetheart."Phil smiled at his beautiful wife smoothing her hair over.

"Yup and we get to meet our baby."She smiled feeling relieved it was almost over rubbing her stomach.

Punk smiled. Their baby. They couldn't wait.

A few minutes later a knock was heard at the door as the wrestler got up from his seat to see Nattie with gifts in hand while TJ was holding Riley in his arms.

"Hey you two."Nattie greeted the WWE Superstar kissing his cheek and then walked over and kissed her best friend's forehead.

"Hey there mommy. How are you feeling?"Nat asked sitting at her best friend's side grabbing her hand.

"Almost there Nat. 6 centimeters so it shouldn't be too long now."The Glamazon giggled glad to see her best friend along with TJ who was talking with Punk and their daughter.

"Riley and got you some gifts."Nodding over to the stuff they got on the table when Nat put them there before coming to sit down.

"Thanks honey."Beth appreciated the gifts her daughter,Nattie,and TJ got them.

"No problem, anything for my "sis."The Queen of Harts smiled at her.

"I can't wait to see either my beautiful future niece or nephew soon."Nat was equally excited she was going to be an aunty again and Ty was looking forward to be an uncle.

"Punk and I can't wait either for this little to be born."Beth said with a small smile rubbing her stomach.

"So...are you having an epidural or natural birth this time?"The pretty diva asked her.

"Natural. I'd rather have this one without any meds or needles plus I had a natural birth when I had Riley so I'm doing the same for this bundle of joy."The Glamazon explained sitting up in bed hoping for the best when it came to having this baby.

"You're so brave hon. I don't think I would be able to do that."The Canadian diva giggled. She would rather have an epidural than natural birth then she would have an easy birth if she and TJ were planning to have a baby of their own one day.

"Thanks."Beth smiled appreciatively.

"Mommy, is the baby here yet?"Her excited and anticipating daughter Riley spoke up.

"Not yet baby. Soon though."Beth smiled at her baby girl who was now in Punk's arms resting. She totally knew her daughter was anxious to have a baby brother or sister.

"Hey there hot mama. How are you feeling?"TJ greeted the soon to be mother as he walked over and kissed her cheek while joining his fiance at her side.

"Pretty good. Just can't wait to have this kid outta me. I'm ready to be being beautiful again."She joked giggling a little.

"You are beautiful and don't worry you will once you get this little munchkin outta you."TJ responded as he petted Beth's hair in a comforting way.

"She's strong guys. She did it with Riley so she can do it too with this baby."Punk spoke up from his seat knowing his beautiful wife was strong and she was able to have a healthy delivery like she did with their first daughter.

"He's right you know."The soon to be mom agreed with her husband as the happy couple agreed with them as well. Beth was tough as nails.

An hour or two later the contractions were getting stronger and Beth was in so much pain as the contractions were coming together and stronger. TJ decided to go out in the waiting room with Nattie and Riley just until the baby was born plus the six year old was hungry the couple decided to get her a snack in the vending machine while they waited.

"You're almost there honey. You're already at 8 centimeters." told her checking over the beautiful Glamazon.

"Ugh...I just want this baby outta me."Beth said in a weak tone.

"Don't worry baby...it's almost over."Phil comforted his beautiful wife squeezing her hand with his.

"Punky...make the pain go away..."The former diva cried into his chest wishing the contractions were over.

"Baby, I wish I could."Punk wished he could take away her pain as he stroked her back gently to try and make her feel better.

"I feel like pushing..."The blonde former diva said as the contractions were hurting so bad she felt like bearing down.

"Honey, just breathe and relax."The tattooed man next to her instructed while trying to make her forget about the pains as she tried her best to do so.

"Gosh...I feel sick..."Bless whined feeling like she was going to throw up as her stomach was really cramping so bad.

Punk grabbed a container at his wife's bedside and put it up next to her as she threw up while he sat at her side rubbing her back and holding her hair back.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this sweetie."She apologized weakly to her husband.

"Don't be sorry babe. You have nothing to be sorry about."He told her with a small smile as he tilted up her chin and helped clean her up and put the container away afterwards.

"Ugh..."Beth said as another contraction got stronger as Punk let her squeeze his hand as much as she wanted too.

"Almost there sweetheart."He let her know that she was almost ready to start pushing.

20 minutes later Beth was almost ready to push when checked in on her and told Beth she was ready to deliver. A team of staff came in to help with the birthing process.

"Okay Elizabeth, this is it. You're going to meet your son or daughter soon."The doctor smiled at her as Beth was already at 10 centimeters.

"I want you to bear down and push as soon as another contraction hits."The doctor instructed her as the weak and sweaty diva nodded while Punk stood to her left side encouraging her with strong words.

Once a contraction started up Beth pushed as much as she could until the doctor told her to relax and breathe and push again when she felt she needed too while Punk was holding her hand.

"That's my girl. Come on..."The straightedge superstar encouraged his wife again squeezing her hand into his.

"I can't babe...I'm too tired."Beth felt so weak and felt as she didn't have the strength anymore to push her exhaustion.

"Honey...I believe in you. You can do it."He kept telling her as she nodded up at him with a small smile which caused her husband to smile at her too knowing she could do it.

"Okay Beth, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,and 10." counted as the Glamazon beared down as the pains intensified and could feel the baby coming down and it was burning with the head coming out.

"Good girl...Almost done."The doctor told her as Beth cried in pain feeling the burning sensation at her bottom.

"Honey, our baby is almost here."Punk proudly smiled at her seeing the baby's head halfway out.

As soon as another contraction came, Beth beared down and pushed with all her might just to get the pain done and over with.

"Okay Elizabeth, baby is almost out. I got the head and you just need to push the rest of the baby out and the baby should be here."Her doctor told her as she had the baby's head out.

10 minutes later, a raspy cry was heard in the room as Beth settled back with sweat matting her forehead and her hair sticking around it as she settled in the pillows after the delivery as she could hear her and Punk's baby crying in the background while the doctor asked him to cut the umbilical cord.

"And it's a healthy little boy!" The doctor announced to them as Punk and Beth smiled at each other happily. They had a son.

The tattooed superstar happily nodded and got the scissors and snipped the part where the doctor asked him where too then had the staff clean up the little bundle of joy.

"Our baby is beautiful sweetheart. I'm so proud of you. I love you."Punk told Beth giving her a peck on the lips.

"I love you too Punkers."Beth smiled at him happy as could be.

"6lbs,4oz,and 19 inches long 4:25PM CST (Current Local Time) Oct. 15,2011."The doctor explained what time the baby was born and date of birth.

"Two weeks before your birthday babe."Beth giggled knowing it was soon her husband's birthday.

"Yeah it is."He chuckled as the doctor handed the little bundle wrapped in blue as Beth cried tears of joy holding her and Phil's baby boy in her arms.

"Do you have a name for him yet?"The pretty doctor asked her with a warm smile.

"Not yet. Can we have some time?"The Glamazon requested.

"Sure. As soon as you pick out a name. Just let me know. We'll just put this little baby as Baby Brooks temporarily."Her doctor told her as the blonde nodded smiling at the baby she held in her arms.

"He's beautiful."She took one look at the little bundle and fell in love.

"He looks like you honey."Beth giggled teasing her husband.

"Definitely a dashing young lad huh?"Punk joked as he tilted up her chin and kissed her proudly then layed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Hi honey...I'm your mom."Beth smiled speaking to the baby caressing her finger against the baby's soft cheek.

"And I'm your dad. Hey there champ. Mommy and I have been expecting you."Punk proudly said looking down at his beautiful son.

"He has your blue eyes baby."The Raw Superstar chuckled when he seen his son open his eyes to meet them.

"He surely does but he does have mostly your handsome features."She noticed their son looked mostly like him and he had dark tufts of dark hair just like his father.

"What do you think we name him?"She asked him her input.

"Hmmm...I think I like the name Christian Michael Brooks."He suggested to her the new baby's name.

"Christian Michael Brooks, I love it."Beth thought that name was perfect for their son.

"Welcome to the world Christian Michael."The Glamazon said to the newborn in her arms.

"Do you think we should tell Nat,TJ,and baby girl?"Phil asked if it was okay to bring them in.

"Yeah. That's a good idea babe."She agreed with him to let them know they were perfectly A-Okay.

"I'll be right back love."He gave her a kiss before walking out of the room asking her doctor if it was okay to have visitors.

didn't mind and as Phil gave his input on the newborn's name as she wrote it down on the certificate. She would take the baby's foot stamp in a little bit as soon as she put all the information in the chart.

Punk walked out to the waiting room to see TJ on the floor playing with his and Beth's daughter Riley and Nattie was reading a magazine.

"Hey!"The Raw superstar greeted the three of them as Nattie put her magazine she was reading down when she heard Punk's familiar voice standing up from her seat as TJ stopped playing when he heard his fiance's voice while Riley too stood up when she seen her daddy come out.

"So...?"Nattie anticipated the sex of the baby.

"It's a boy!"Punk exclaimed to the three of them.

"Congrats honey!"Nat was the first to congratulate him when she heard they had a son and hugged him.

"Congrats man!"TJ was so proud to hear.

"I have a new baby brother!"Riley was so happy to hear and couldn't wait to see the new baby.

"How's mommy and baby?"The six year old asked her daddy.

"Mommy and Christian are doing just fine."He reassured his daughter and telling her her new baby brother's new name and told her that her mom and new baby brother were doing well.

"That's a beautiful name daddy."The little girl said hugging and kissing his cheek.

"I just thought of it on top of my head and it just stuck."He chuckled.

"Christian is the new baby's name?"The female Hart asked happily.

"Christian Michael Brooks. He's beautiful Nat. Wait till you see him."Punk was a happy camper to know he had a beautiful family. Not only did he and Beth have a beautiful and smart little daughter, they too had a beautiful son.

"Are we allowed to see them?"TJ asked his friend.

"Yup they're already in the room waiting."Punk told him with a smile.

"Daddy,can I have a piggy back ride when we go see mommy and baby?"The six year old girl requested.

"Sure. Come on princess."Punk nodded to his daughter as he lowered his back as she got on wrapping her little arms around his neck while he straightened up while they walked to the room where Beth and baby were resting.

"Mommy!"Riley exclaimed happy to see she was okay.

"Hey there Miss Riley. My beautiful girl."Beth was equally happy to see her daughter as Punk let her down gently to let Beth kiss her hello on the cheek.

"Do you want to say hello to your new baby brother?"The Glamazon asked her as she held the little bundle.

"Yeah."The little strawberry blonde short girl nodded with a happy toothy smile looking down at her baby brother.

"Cute baby..."She was amazed at how beautiful he was as she went to touch him gently as Punk smiled at how cute his daughter was interacting with her mother and new baby brother.

"Very cute just like daddy huh?"Beth giggled teasing her husband.

"Just like daddy alright."The little one agreed with her mommy.

"Oh honey, he's beautiful. I'm so proud of you!"Nat was the next to see the baby and he definitely looked like Punk when she seen him.

"Thanks Nat."Beth smiled appreciatively at her best friend holding the little one while Riley was also doting over him.

"Congrats mommy Glamazon."TJ smiled at the former diva and now mommy again as he kissed her forehead gently and smiled at the beautiful baby boy in her arms.

"Thanks TJ. That means a lot."The Glamazon was so happy to have friends like TJ and Nattie. She considered them her family.

"Mommy,can I hold the baby?"Riley asked if it was okay to hold her baby brother.

"Sure you can, but you have to be very gentle okay? Daddy will help you hold him."She suggested to her daughter calling Phil to help her as he did so he helped Riley sit down on one of the empty chairs at her mother's side as he got the little tyke from his wife passing her to their daughter.

"Now hold your baby brother very gently and support him by his neck and back."Phil instructed his daughter the way to hold an infant.

"Hey...look at me, I'm holding a baby."Riley was so proud to be a big sister as the group smiled at how cute they were.

"I love you baby Christian."Riley replied softly kissing the baby's forehead as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Awwwww."Punk couldn't help but say with a smile so proud of his big girl becoming a big sister. He couldn't be any more prouder.

"The baby loves me."The little girl said with a smile.

"Of course he does honey. You are now the big sister and you have to help look after him."Punk spoke to her as he kneeled next to his daughter and son watching them closely.

After Riley got to hold the baby, TJ and Nattie got to hold him too and they were proud to be an aunt and uncle again.

The doctor came in with some ink that way she could put the foot prints on the certificate before handing it to proud parents.

Once all the paper work was done, Beth got to start breast feeding again like she did Riley when she was a baby and got to spend time with her family after Nat and TJ had to leave on the road since they were needed for a house show that evening.


End file.
